


Jealous

by softfawnangel



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, JDMac, Kinky stuff, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfawnangel/pseuds/softfawnangel
Summary: JD decides to remind Heather McNamara who she belongs to.





	Jealous

JD never really enjoyed football games. He never had any fun watching someone else throw a ball around, he just didn't see a point to it. But there he was, sitting in the bleachers, holding a slushie he'd bought pre-game in one hand and a cigarette in the other. His eyes weren't really on the game, they were on the cheerleaders. His girlfriend, the beautiful Heather McNamara, was one of them and he was really just here to support her, and see her in that cute uniform she got to wear.  
He smiled, watching her calmly and loving her little show. She was so cute, and he couldn't help but lick his lips in delight when she did a split. Her flexibility was hot, and he knew if she could do a split she could easily fit her legs behind her head. He would love to take advantage of that later-- naturally with her permission.  
He couldn't get Heather out of his head. She was beautiful, hell, sexy. He couldn't wait to get her home and have extra fun with her, assuming the cheerleading didn't tire her out too much. He had to shake the lustful thoughts from his mind. He tried to just keep himself focused on a more innocent kind of appreciation for Heather.  
Meanwhile, she and the rest of the cheerleaders were given a break as the game went on. She waved at him from down below before taking a big swig of water from her bottle. Cheer really worked up a thirst, that was for sure. She was really happy to see him here as he almost never showed up to games due to his hatred for most of the people on the football team. It was an understandable hatred, considering most of them were dicks, but it still sucked he never attended for her sake.  
The game was over after a while, and an exhausted McNamara was walking back to the parking lot so she could ride home with JD. Before she reached his bike, however, her arm was grabbed. She turned to see who, and it was none other than Kurt Kelly. She wasn't really in the mood to talk in general, but Kurt was a friend of hers, so she did her best to be polite.  
"Congrats on winning, Kurt! You did great out there!" She said, feigning cheerfulness. She was a tired and didn't want to talk.  
"Well thank you very much, Heather. I think we only won because of you!" Kurt complemented, an arm now around Heather's shoulder. She didn't really know what to do, not wanting to push him away, although she didn't like his arm around her either.  
"Oh, don't flatter me. I don't think I have that kinda influence..." She started, but he cut her off.  
"No, no, you do! You're so pretty, who wouldn't wanna win just to see your pretty smile?" Kurt said, clearly flirting with her. She rolled her eyes and laughed.  
"Oh don't get cheesy, now." She giggled and tried to move away.  
JD was by his motorcycle, smoking yet another cigarette when he noticed the scene. He overheard what was being said and decided then and there to put a stop to it.  
"Oh yeah, she does have a beautiful smile, doesn't she?" He mentioned nonchalantly as he approached them. "I think she smiles best when she's with me, don't you think?"  
Heather had a look of slightly worry in her eyes. She didn't want a fight to break out, although once JD showed up Kurt immediately removed his arm from her shoulder.  
"Thats right Kurt. Let her go." He glared and grabbed Mac's hand. "C'mon sunshine, we're going to my place" He said, bringing Heather to his motorcycle.  
"JD...I'm so sorry." She said, apologizing more on behalf of Kurt.  
"It's fine. I just..." He clenched his fist with rage. "I'm fine, babygirl." He put a helmet on Mac and helped her onto the bike before getting on himself. Heather had a feeling she knew exactly what JD wanted to do at his house...and she loved the idea.  
JD sped home on his bike with Heather. He wanted to get her home, and fast. He wanted to show her she was his.  
His girlfriend.  
His sunshine.  
His Heather.  
Upon arriving at home he helped her off the bike and took off the helmet for her. He couldn't keep his hands off of her and decided he was just gonna carry her inside. As usual, his dad wasn't home. The house was all theirs.  
He brought her to his room and got right down to business, pushing her up against the wall and kissing her roughly. His feelings of jealousy, anger and lust all translated into passion as he kissed her. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him as she did. She felt surprised by how forward he was about what he wanted, but truthfully she thought it was hot. Spontaneity was just sexy.  
She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her. He soon pulled back from her lips to kiss down her jawline, then her neck. He knew just where to kiss, lick and nibble to make her squirm. He made an effort to leave lots of love bites on her, a mark of his ownership.  
"You're mine..." He mumbled against her neck, kissing again. "All mine, you hear me?"  
"Y-Yes, I'm yours..." She breathed. She was happy to be his, and seeing him get possessive over her like this was insanely attractive. She wanted to be his forever.  
"Good girl..." He replied, starting to kiss her collarbone. She had him pull back a moment so she could remove her shirt, revealing a yellow bra with white stripes. It was really cute, but JD preferred her to just be naked. He unclipped her bra, revealing her large breasts. She went ahead and pulled down her skirt and panties, moving to go lie down on the bed.  
JD quickly pinned her there, having taken his trenchcoat and his t-shirt already.  
He began to rub her clit, going back to kissing her neck. He knew what he was doing, and knew just how to get her wet.  
"You like this, don't you?" He whispered in her ear, his voice low and sexy.  
She could only nod, letting out a little whimper of pleasure as he continued to stroke her pussy. He soon slipped a finger inside of her, finding she was quite wet already. He slipped another finger in too, beginning to massage her insides as he searched for her g-spot.  
She began to moan softly, her face flushing red as he kept fingering her. It felt amazing, even if this wasn't the first time he'd done it.  
"Mmm...JD...this feels so good~" She breathed, her toes curling as he found her spot. He smirked, realizing he had found it and began to focus on that specific area.  
"I know it does, baby girl..." He replied, noticing how she bucked her hips as he continued. He began to sense she was close, and pulled his fingers out once he knew.  
"Not yet, Heather." He said, putting his fingers to her lips.  
"Suck." Was all he had to say. She began to suck his fingers as he asked, tasting herself on them. Not that she minded.  
This sight alone made JD's cock harden. He was big, around 8 inches long, so Mac almost immediately noticed the tent in his pants. He didn't waste any more time, taking his belt, pants and boxers off as fast as he could. He wouldn't wait to have her any longer.  
He grabbed her hips, positioning himself at her entrance as she looked up at him. Her blue eyes looked so innocent, even in this lustful moment.  
"Ready for me to make you mine all over again?" He asked, rubbing the tip against her dripping hole.  
"Y-Yes! Please!" She exclaimed, making sure her legs were nice and far apart so he could fit all the way in.  
"You're such a little slut..." He marveled, gripping her hips a little harder as he shoved in. "So fuckin' tight..." He marveled. She never managed to disappoint him in this area, or really at all.  
She moaned as he thrusted into her. He was really big, and even she had done this with him before, it always seemed to feel like JD was taking her virginity all over again. He barely considered being gentle with her. He was overcome with emotions; lust, jealousy, love and anger. He just wanted her to himself, and he knew then he would get his wish.  
She was taking him all, her breasts bouncing a little with each thrust.  
"J-JD~" Was all she could utter as he fucked her, not that he minded.  
"What's that, who do you belong to?" He asked, smirking with a glint of mischief in his eye.  
"I-I belong to Jason Dean~" She replied, her breathing heavy as he kept on. She was getting close to cumming yet again.  
"Louder." He commanded, looking right into her eyes. Just his stare was enough to emit dominance.  
"I-I belong to Jason Dean!" She exclaimed, feeling a knot in her stomach as he pounded harder. "I'm all yours!"  
"Thats right, g-good girl..." He replied, his cock beginning to throb inside her. He was about to cum as well.  
"O-Oh god, I love you!~" She called out, finally cumming. Her legs shook, her heart raced, and her pussy was throbbing a little. She panted, her body feeling a little worn out.  
"F-Fuck I-- I love you too..." He replied before he let out a groan as he shot his load inside of her. He gripped her hips hard, leaving some bruises on her sides. He was quite satisfied now, breathing hard as he finished and pulled out of her. He grabbed her and held her close to him, stroking her hair gently. She cuddled up close, closing her eyes.  
She was just exhausted. She was satisfied, but exhausted. She smiled, too sleepy to say anything. It didn't take any words for him to make him know that she loved him.  
"Mine..." He mumbled softly, closing his eyes. "My sunshine."


End file.
